


Sixteen (based off the song by Real Friends)

by n3verl4nd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Real Friends, Sad, Song Lyrics, Song fic, pop punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3verl4nd/pseuds/n3verl4nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored, made this, it's based off the song Sixteen by Real Friends, you should check it out before you read this but if you don't want to that's fine, I've thrown lyrics in there so it will still make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen (based off the song by Real Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I don't think this is how things really are for them, it could be possible, I don't think either of them aren't good enough for one another or whatnot, it's just based off the song. It's a one shot but it's a work in progress in the fact that I might go back and edit it, this was just a rough, quick piece, I hope you understand, if there's any mistakes, that's probably why.

_“Just when I think I need someone, they wrap their arms around my old bones, and I start breaking apart”_

 “I’m so sorry Harry,” rubs his hands through his hair, “You deserve better you really do.”

“Shh, it’s okay Louis, don’t be so hard on yourself, I love you, no matter what. Of course I’m disappointed, but I could never stop loving you,” Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder with a sigh, the cotton comforting to his furrowed brow.

“Why are you so good to me? I don’t understand it,” his voice is only barely over a whisper.

 “I can’t hear you love,” Harry kisses the top of his head right before Louis is up from his lap.

“I mean it this time, you deserve better.”

_“I walk away from anyone that cares about me”_

Louis rushes to their closet, grabbing a suitcase, rummaging through their clothes, picking out what he’d need for the next short while, his heart beating hard in his chest.

“What are you doing?” Harry ran to his side, lip already quivering, “Where are you going?” Louis couldn’t look, he hated it when Harry cried, especially when it was his fault.

“It’s for the best,” Louis tried to stay calm; having trouble focusing on what he was putting in his bag. Without hesitation he added one of Harry’s shirts to the bag, he’d need it, late at night, when he gets most upset, when his emotions really sink in and he’s reminded how empty he is without him.

 

_“But I swear my skin’s not as rough as I make it out to be”_

 

“You’re just going to make it harder Harry! I really have to leave this time! I mean it! I love you, I love you more than anything in the world so I want to do what’s best for you, I can’t give you what you deserve!” Louis took a deep breath in, trying to stay composed, trying to hold in everything that’s ever dared to break through the surface.

“If you love me so much you’d stay Louis! That’s what I want!” tears ran fast down Harry’s face, wet against his soft cheeks, “Please,” he begged, the water between his lips defining the ‘P’, he’d never been so desperate, he wasn’t sure if Louis would come back, Louis gets so twisted sometimes. They’ve made it work for so long but still, Louis has moments of wanting to give Harry ‘what he deserves’ or what he think Harry deserves, a chance to be with someone else. He’s tried everything, doing terrible things in hopes Harry will leave him out of anger, but all Harry does is hold him closer. The love and the disappointment he gets in return burns like hell, burns more than ever cigarette, every shot that’s ever scratched it’s way down his body.

 

_“The saddest part is I’ve been distant since I was sixteen, it keeps me up in bed, I’m stuck here with all the choices I’ve made and the chances I was too afraid to take”_

 

Even from the beginning, even when it was just flirting, crushes, love bites, secrets and giggles, there was something in the back of Louis’ head that screamed ‘Leave now before it’s too late, before you fall in love, before you ruin this beautiful blushing boy’s life.’ He’d go through phases like the moon, sometime’s shining bright, sometimes barely there, hidden by clouds and storms.

At first Harry blamed himself, thought it was barely cutting it, like he was just on the brink of good enough for Louis, it was the first time he really experienced doubting himself, he was always taught so much confidence by him family, always surrounded by people telling him all he needed was to be himself. When Louis would grow bitter, short-tempered, sad or distant, Harry couldn’t help but blame himself, eventually though, he learned it was inevitable. Louis was blessed with a family just as supportive as Harry’s, but something didn’t snap together quite right, something didn’t make it work, something wasn’t enough for Louis, something left him how he is now.

Louis ran past Harry towards the door, quickly slipping on some shoes, “It’s for the best, I’ll be back in a week to pick up my stuff.”

“No Louis, it’s not for the best, it’s just what you think is for the best, you have some messed up idea that I’m better off without you but I’m not!” Harry screamed, “I’m not! You’re like a part of me now; I’m not whole without you! There’s nothing I want more than for you to stay, please put an end to this, you can’t do this to me any more! It’s not fair!” That just made Louis more guilty, he wiped away his tears as fast as he could, trying to avoid letting Harry see, “Can’t you see you make me Happy? We have our rough times but you’re the best thing in my life Louis, you’re the best part of it, don’t you feel the same?” All Louis could do was listen and cry, it hurt him so bad to hurt Harry, “If you don’t love me any more just say it, just get it over with, I should’ve known I was right when I started suspecting I couldn’t be good enough for you.” Harry rested his back against the wall and slid down hard with a thud before he sobbed in his hands, catching tears like as if they were nets, ineffective and pointless.

“No,” Louis whispered, he cleared his throat and spoke louder, echoing through the halls along with Harry’s whimpers, “No! Please don’t blame yourself Harry, you’ve always been enough, you’ve always been more than enough, you’re more than I could ever ask for, that’s why I have to leave, because you deserve someone who doesn’t leave you crying on the floor at 4 am on a Sunday, it’s not right, you deserve someone so much better, why can’t you just understand that?” Harry said nothing, just continuing to cry, waiting to get it over with, just wanting the pain to end. Louis bent down to Harry’s level, bringing his head into his own hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, “Don’t you ever fucking blame yourself, this isn’t your fault, it’s mine, I let it get too far, I got selfish and wanted you for myself, I shouldn’t have made you go through that, I’m sorry.” He could taste the tears of the both of them, unable to distinct who’s where who’s, but knowing the sad feeling couldn’t be any more mutual than it was right then.

Louis stood and walked out the door, leaving the sounds of Harry crying echoing through his mind.

 

_“I’ve called myself young and stupid, but lately I feel old and desperate, I find it kind of weird how you find yourself when you have no one,”_

 

As he descended the stairs he thought about how much he was leaving behind, how much they’d been through together. They’ve been together so long, so many years spent getting to know each other, falling in love with each other, bringing their entire lives together, waking up almost every morning to each other. It would be so different without him, he barely remembered how it felt to be single, it had been so long. Harry had taken over every aspect of his life, changed him, helped shape him into the person he is today.

He sat in his car, slumped against the steering wheel, remembering how it used to be, he had his moments, but it was never this bad, things were easier then, they were innocent, they were oblivious, their livelihoods untainted, their hope unscathed. It feels just like yesterday until he stops to think about it, then it feels like he’s lived a million years with Harry already, those early days only a mere faded memory, more like a feeling than anything.

Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to be so selfish? He just felt so good when he was with Harry, he was so smitten, happy, and on top of the world. No matter what life through at them, they had an escape, each other.

 

_“I look for the right things in all the wrong places”_

 Maybe he was making the wrong decision; maybe he needs some time to think it over. Now that’s he’s sitting, along, calm, he realizes maybe he’s being crazy, it’s worked for so long, why does he always have to get so overwhelmed like this? Louis closes his eyes with a sigh, he has to do it, it’s going to be one of the hardest things he’s ever done but he has to get it over with.

 

Harry peeks through the blinds, glancing down at the parking lot.

 

Before Louis knows it Harry is knocking on his window, he glances at the clock, it’s 5:07, he must’ve fallen asleep.

“Lou it’s fucking freezing out, come inside babe.” He opens his door and lets himself fall into Harry’s embrace, just holding him, feeling so thankful.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I know,” Harry responded, soothingly rubbing his hands along Louis’ back. They walked back to the door in each other’s arms, not letting go any time soon.

As they curl up in bed Louis whispers his last ‘I love you’ before he falls asleep, it’s as true as it’s always been and he knows, he knows that he could never leave Harry.

 


End file.
